This Secret of Ancient
by Arien-SG1
Summary: Twenty generations after the disapearance of Vlad the Impaler, each heir has been murdered. Now the last two remain, one the true Anti-Christ, the other a Messiah. Three forces seek there blood, only one will win, but at what cost?


Summary: Vlad the Impaler could never die, his soul condemned to roam this earth in between life and death. His son was murdered and the family was close to forgotten. Now, twenty generations later a Daughter of the Dracul bloodline has been found. She is sent into hiding, surrounded by children from all over the world, the same age as her. Now Voldermort searches for Harry Potter as well as the heir to the Romanian throne, who is said to be as much like Vlad him self.  
  
Disclaimer: This is going to be good, thank you to all who have written these original masterpieces, now I must take from them and create my own. Oh, I don't own anything except my main character and the plot. No touchy.  
  
------  
  
2012 (Some where on a deserted island, three hundred feet below ground.)  
  
------  
  
The girl leaned forward on her knees; her hands were cuffed behind her back, chins linking her to the wall. No doubt to keep her far from the shadow sitting in her cell with her now.  
  
Her hair was long, sticky from sweat and dirt; it clung to her face, giving her an eerie appearance. Much like they had imagined a vampire should look.  
  
The shadow sat in the corner, just beside the now bolted steel door. She had lost count be now, how long they have held her prisoner in this small room. She had not seen a hint of light since she first arrived.  
  
"Who are you?" the shadow asked slowly, his face completely hidden in the shadows she was not sure who would ask such a daft question.  
  
When no answer came, he laughed coldly, the terrible bone crunching sound ricochet wall to wall. She looked up at him, her gray eyes still glimmering like they had when she was first captured.  
  
"I presume to think you know very well who I am, and of my heritage. Otherwise you would not hesitate to release me." She said roughly, it had been weeks since she last used her voice. Even now she was still very sane, her thoughts were never to become hazy in this prison, her blood was her strength.  
  
The shadow figure re adjusted him self in his seat before talking once more, "You will tell me everything I ask of you......then you will be set free."  
  
She did not reply, such promises were worthless to her now, she may look broken, like her mind had succumb to the poisons and beatings, but inside still, she knew these men for who they really were.  
  
"I wish to know, how this started. It was a thirty year search for you, before you were conceived.........men knew of you through prophecy, like Vlad him self. A messiah or anti Christ......which are you?" the shadow asked, leaning forward now. The girl laughed, his face was still concealed by the shadows that normal overwhelmed her existence.  
  
"The night I was born, there were no statues of saints, tears of blood pouring down their gold painted cheeks. No priest to offer my soul to god......just my mother, with my older brother. What has become of him?"  
  
The figure leaned back again, the silence flooding the room for a few minutes.  
  
"That is none of your concern, but if you do not answer my questions, I will make sure you never have the privilege to find out."  
  
The girl smiled, her once perfect teeth now yellow. Her eyes flashed at the man, making his seem uncomfortable.  
  
"How old am I now?" the girl asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Almost twenty six. You have not been here more then eight years." The man said, sounding like he truly thought it was a just punishment.  
  
"Eight years for crimes I never committed. It makes me wonder why they choose to let me leave now......what new evidence is there to prove my original story?" the girl asked, no longer smiling, but peering at him with her eyes wide.  
  
"Tell me your story now, if it is the same as before, no flaws, they will set you on your way. All sins forgotten and forgiven." The man said, folding his arms and revealing a pin stripped suite.  
  
"Sins of mine or of my fathers father's? You never found him, my famous relative......the hero of Romania. Even now, you hunt his blood, tearing at his soul piece by piece. Kill all his heirs......is this what you desire? By killing them you come no closer to finding him. Even if you did, what would you do to him? He can not die......nor does he live, he is enclosed much like my self, only the walls are being pushed closer and closer......until the day he snaps and comes to hunt you instead.........you search for his life, yet are sure to end your own in the process." The girl said calmly, spitting on the ground in front of the mystery man.  
  
The man sighed heavily, "Answer my questions, then I will answer one of yours." He said quietly.  
  
"My name is Nicoleta, meaning victory of the people." She paused and sat down, her back against the cool steel wall as she told her story for the second time. Reliving her past, her nightmares, and her victories.  
  
"When my father was discovered, my mother sent me away, to England with my brother. He was to inherit the throne one day, I was told to guard him with my life. We were taken in England to a school......Hogwarts I believe, where an old family friend named Dumbledore took care of us."  
  
------  
  
2004 (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office)  
  
------  
  
Dumbledore stood with his hands behind his back, looking at the two children in front of him.  
  
The boy, named Victor Vladimir Dracul. He was tall, his features looked like they had been chiseled from stone. His hair was almost jet black, hanging in loose curls to his chin. His eyes were a stony gray, his expression lacked emotion. Dumbledore briefly wondered if the boy would be any good at poker, but he was just seventeen now, yet he presented him self to be much stronger and confident then many other boys his age.  
  
The girl looked nothing like her brother. While their eyes were both gray, this girl, Nicoleta Viviana Dracul, held stormy curious colors swirled all around in hers. She had the same color hair, the same length only straight, but cut very choppy, like she had done it her self. No doubt the students in the school would think she looked like an American Pop Singer, but he knew better. Her expression was one of loathing and distaste, like she thought at any second someone would attack her from the shadows. There was something about her that would put anyone on edge, but he was sure she was unaware of it.  
  
He smiled at them now, "Your mother was a great friend of mine, he loss is truly tragic, but here you have another chance. To reinvent yourselves and live among others with unique capabilities." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Victor looked scandalized as he glared at the headmaster, "We are not of your kind. We do no magic, use no wands." He said loudly.  
  
Nicoleta rolled her eyes, "What my Brother means to say is, why are we here?"  
  
Dumbledore bounced happily on the balls of his feet, still grinning at them, "Because it is safe, and you have more enemies then you could have ever imagined. No longer are you safe in the Muggle realm, but stay here long and word of you will reach the ears of those most willing to end your lives. I invite you to stay here, study what you will, learn skills you would not of other wise had, and make friends with children who do not know, but know plenty of your kind."  
  
Nicoleta crossed her arms and looked up at her brother patiently, "We have no where else to go Victor." She whispered, truly dreading the fact they would live among Wizards and Witches, but knowing the truth to their predicament.  
  
He sighed, "Very well, but we have read your school has assigned houses. We are to be sorted, no?" he asked curiously, his thick accent making him sound darker then he would have liked.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Good heavens, I almost forgot!" he said, clapping his hands and running up a set of few stairs towards the bookcase just next to his desk.  
  
He grabbed a musty old hat and brought it to them, handing it first to Victor. He looked at it, not wanting to touch it, before it snapped at him and yelled, "Get on with it boy!" so loud they all jumped in fright.  
  
It took a few minutes, but the hat eventually chuckled and said "Gryffindor!" proudly. Dumbledore looked exceptionally pleased and handed the hat to Nicoleta.  
  
"Ah yes I see......" someone muttered from in her head. She swatted at the hat, not knowing it was going to read her thoughts any better then she knew it could talk. "You are brave, cunning, and very vindictive. Would you like to accompany your brother?" the hat asked curiously.  
  
She was about to shout no, but he stopped her before she even thought it clearly.  
  
"Very well, but I warn you, those you will meet are not your friends, nor your enemies. Only trust those who seem stronger then they appear......but dear child, if they find out your secrets......only two would ever betray you. One of gold and one of fire."  
  
With that there was a low hissing sound in her ears and she heard the hat shout, "Slytherin!"  
  
Dumbledore, who looked so excited by the news he might burst, removed the hat slowly. "You have a future more important then you could have ever dreamed, just wait......soon, they will see you, they will come for you." His expression was vile now, glaring at them with narrowed eyes, glowing red.  
  
Victor placed a hand on Nicoleta's shoulder and pulled her back a step, Dumbledore sounded different, and his voice was that of a snake, cruel and dripping with venom.  
  
Dumbledore's head tilted forward suddenly, but just as suddenly it snapped back up and he looked just like he had when he took the hat. 


End file.
